Leila, the Dark Night
by xXButcherLoverXx
Summary: Leila, Snow White's twin sister, hates her stepmother just as much as her sister. Her stepmother hates her too especially after she falls in love with an undesirable.
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, twin girls were born. Their skin was pure as snow, their hair was dark as night. They called them Leila and Snow White. Probably because that was the most portentous names they could come up with. As fate would have it, and Leila and Snow White's mother died in child birth. Left on his own, their father spoiled the young girls._

_He could afford to of course, he was the king._

_The king loved his daughters and all his subjects loved him. The kingdom was a happy place, where people danced and sang, day and night. Apparently, no one had a job back then, just singing and dancing all day and all night._

_But I digress._

_The King raised the little girls, by himself, grooming them to one day lead. But over time, he realized there was some things he couldn't teach her. So he sought out a new queen. This queen was the most beautiful woman in the world. She was intelligent, and strong, and just to clarify, she was me. And this is my story, not theirs._

_Bewitched by my beauty, the king begged me to marry him. I was everything to him. The stars. The moon. But a dark magic invaded the land. The brave king bid fair well to Leila and Snow White, leaving the eldest one of his most precious sword and his youngest his favourite dagger. Both rather interesting gifts, but more on that later._

_He rode off into the dark woods and sadly, was never seen again. Leila and Snow Withe searched for their father, and when they realized the was truly gone, they were devastated. The girls were now left under the care of the beautiful queen._

_Ten years passed and both Leila and Snow White grew older and blossomed. But the queen realized if she wanted to remain the most beautiful woman in all the land, well snow and night had to do what snow and night do best. Snow would have to fall and night would have to disappear…_

* * *

I sigh as I make my way towards Snow's room, today is our 18th birthday and we were hopping that the queen, and our stepmother would allow us to go out today. I walk into Snow's room and watch her open her window. I close the door and walk towards my sister. She looks over her shoulder and smiles at me. "Morning Lei, happy birthday!"

I pull my younger sister into a tight hug. "Happy birthday, Snow! I still can't believe we're 18!"

"I know!" Snow giggles. I pull away and look at my sisters attire. She is wearing pink and green silk flowery dress, while I'm wearing a blue dress with white sleeves that just flare out.

A blue bird with colourful wings suddenly flies into the room, landing on her chair. "Good morning." I say lightly to the bird.

"Hello there. Would you like a treat?" Snow asks. The bird chirps. She picks up a slice of apple and picks the seed from it and fed it to the bird. "Here you go."

Music from the great hall catches the girls attention. "Oh, I think the party must have started." I mumble quietly, wishing we could be there.

"We should go down. I mean, we're now 18." Snow says.

"I'm not sure Snow…" I say, wondering how our stepmother would react.

"Oh, come on! Let's go see." Snow grabs my hand and we make our way downstairs.

I snicker as the Barren speaks about marriage to the queen. Commenting on how it would save her from being in debt. I don't know how anyone would want to marry that wicked old witch!

"Any busybodies caught rumouring, gossiping, whispering… Or even thinking shall be put to death." She says, making a royal decree. "How does that sound?" She asks Brighton.

I roll my eyes. "How stupid could you get…" I mumble quietly. Snow giggles in front of me.

"It's decisive." Brighton says.

We hid behind a pillar and try to watch the game but, as fate had it. "Leila? Snow White?" We turn towards our step mother. "Is there a fire?" She asks, quietly.

Both me and Snow look at her confused. "I'm sorry?" I ask nervously.

The Queen beckoned us over. We walked over and sat in front of her. "Are your bedrooms on fire?" She asks us again. "Because I'm searching for an explanation as to why you two would be out of your bedrooms and in here. And my first guess was fire."

"I thought maybe we could come to the gala…" Snow quietly says in a hopeful voice. "You know? Because today's, our… Eighteenth birthday." I smile beside her, hope shining in my eyes.

"Is it now?" The Queen gives a face smile and grasps our hands. "My, oh, my!" She says in a fake excited voice. She quickly takes her hands away. "E to F5 please!" She says, focusing on her game. "Maybe it is time I ease up on you two. After all you've done nothing to me. Caused no problems, and yet, there's something about you two that is just so incredibly… Irritating. The slumped shoulders?" We both straighten up. "The hair? Your voices?…"

I glare up at her. "I know what it is! I think it is your hair!" She says as she grabs a lock of my hair, pulling me towards her. "I think I hate your hair" She lets go and I pull away. She forces Snow to look at her by grabbing her chin. "I don't care if it's your two's 100th birthday. Don't ever sneak into a party like this again."

"B to F6." The Barren says.

The Queen lets go of Snow's chin and turns her attention back to the game. "C to D4!" The piece moves accordingly. "Barren, you've been beaten for the past for the past 5 minutes and didn't even know it." Gun shots go off and Snow jumps beside me. The court people clap for the Queen's win.

The Queen looks down at us and grabs our chins, making us look up at her. "It's important to know when you two have been beaten. Yes?" The queen pats our chins before shooing us away. We get up and walk out of the court hall and instead of going back to our rooms we make our way down into the kitchen.

On our way down we pass the bells that alert the maids to when they are needed. Snow gently strokes the one that leads to our Father's room. I sigh sadly and grab Snow's hand, pulling her into the kitchen, I look around and notice all the girls on one side of the room. "Happy Birthday Leila and Snow!" Katie is holding a plate with two cupcakes on it.

"You remembered." Snow comments.

"Of course we remembered!" Margaret says as she grabs our hands and pulls us towards the girls. "A girl's 18th birthday is the most important birthday of them all." Snow and I grab hands and close our eyes as we blow out our candles. The girls clap and get back to work.

Margaret takes us over and sits us down. "Do you want to know what I wished for your birthdays Leila and Snow?"

"You can't make a wish for us." I say softly. Margaret was always more like a mother to us then our stepmother.

"Do you know why I continue to work for that wretched Queen, year after year. I do it because I know it that one day, you two are going to take back your kingdom and I want to be here when that happens."

"It is not our kingdom…" Snow says sadly.

"Oh! But it is! Your father meant for you two to inherit his crown and rule together. And that woman has the entire kingdom convinced that you two are pathetic shut-in's, incapable of leaving the castle." Margaret grabs two bundles and places one in Snow's lap and in mine. "The worst is that she has you two thinking it."

Snow carefully opens her bundle, she picks up our Father's dagger, cleaned and polished. I open my bundle and it reveals Father's sword, looking new and shiny. "Your Father's dagger and sword. I had them cleaned up and polished." Margaret says.

"Thank you." I say softly as I turn the metal over in my hands.

"What would I do with this?" Snow asks as she looks the dagger over.

"Perhaps you need to see for yourself what goes on in your kingdom. The people don't sing and dance anymore. They need to see who you two really are. And the two of you need to believe." She smiles at us before going back to work. Snow and I quietly make our way back up to our room's. Our gifts hidden from prying eyes.

* * *

**Please R&R!**

**Let me know how I've done...**

**(-.-)**


	2. Chapter 2

I close the door behind us as we enter Snow's room. She goes over to her window and looks at the town across the lake. She looks at me. I nod and quickly run to my room, grabbing my dark green cloak. I make sure Father's sword is by my side before I make my way back to Snow's room. I find her coming out with a gold cloak. We quickly make our way downstairs and enter the gate room.

"We're going out." Snow states as we make our way up the stairs.

"Are they allowed to go out?" One guard asks.

"I don't know… Are they?" The other one asks.

We pause in front of the doors. "Okay… She's going out!" The first guard states. They open the door and we put our hoods up. We walk outside and I stop to stare at the beauty of outside. I couldn't remember the last time I was out here. We quickly make our way across the courtyard and into the forest.

We walk in silence, taking in everything as we follow the path. Just as we cross a small bridge I hear something. I stop.

Snow turns to me. "Are you okay, Leila?"

I look around. "I thought I heard something."

We both stop and listen. After a few moments of silence I heard it again. "Hello!" Both me and Snow look around trying to find the source of the noise. "Anybody out there!"

I blink as I spot two men hanging from a rope… Half naked. Snow notices me staring and starts laughing lightly. We walk closer as the two argue.

"We were warned about what we might find in these woods, but…" I trail off.

"I never imagined this!" Snow says as she and I walk up, looking up at them. Snow giggles.

"Who laughed at us!" The one without the shirt asks.

"We are in dire need of your ladies. We were ambushed by 7 dwarf-"

"Blood thirsty giants!" He shirtless man cuts off the other one. I raise an eyebrow, catching what the other one said. _'Dwarfs… Cool…'_ I thought to myself.

"Giants!" Snow gasps.

"We were out numbered but fought bravely. But they cheated!" Shirtless man says.

"Young ladies, if you would be so kind to help us out so the honourable princ-"

"Prince embarrassment…" The shirtless one interrupts again. I blink. _'Prince?' _"I am but a humble commoner. Now I order you to release us."

"Order?" I ask.

"If you refuse, you shall suffer dire consequence." The shirtless one comments back.

Snow bends down. "Only… If you say please."

"Well, given the circumstances, sir, I think a please is in order." The other man says.

"Your right… Where are my manners… Please?"

"That's all you had to say!" I say.

Snow walks over to the rope tied around the tree and brings out her dagger. "No! NO! NO!" The two men cry. Snow cuts the line and the two guys fall to the ground. They both rush to get up. I giggle as they look like fish flopping around.

"Can I help at all?" Snow asks.

The one guy turns around. "Oh! Yes please." Snow quickly unties him. She turns to help the shirtless man but ends up face to face with him. For a while it's quiet, the two staring at each other. "Um… Do you want some help with the rope?" Snow quietly asks.

"Yes…" The guy says with a shake of his head. "Thank you." Snow quickly unties him. "Sorry you had to see us in such a compromising position." He turns around to face us. "We're going north." He says.

I walk over to Snow. "Oh, we're traveling south." I tell them.

"It's a shame." The shirtless one states, staring at Snow.

"Yes it is…" Snow mumbles.

They continue to stare at each other until the other guy clears his throat. "I guess we must abide you a due." The two bow slightly and we head our different ways. I watch as Snow turns back to look at the men. She quickly looks back and pulls up her hood. I quickly follow her.

Around 20 minutes later we enter the town. I look around at the towns people. A lot of them were wearing rags and it looked like they were very hungary.

A little girl walks up to Snow. "Excuse me… Do you have anything to eat?" She asks. Snow sadly shakes her head.

"What happened here?" I ask lightly.

"We visited once with our father… and it was a wonderful place." Snow says as she looks around. "People always seemed to be singing and dancing."

"That must have been years ago." One lady says. Everybody turns when they hear the sound of a sleigh. Snow and I watch as it pulls up and Brighton walks out. Snow and I quickly put up our hoods and discreetly watch as Brighton nails something to a board.

"More taxes!" A man asks.

"Good, you an read. Make sure they are collected in a timely fashion." Brighton says.

"What's she doing with all our money?" One lady asks.

"Protecting you." Brighton answers.

"From what?" The man beside her asks.

"Must I remind you of the brutal attacks we have suffered." Brighton says.

"He speaks of…" The lady from earlier trails off.

"The Beast!" The crowd gasps.

"Yes. Evil lurks in the dark woods. More hideous then you could imagine. The only reason it hasn't gorged itself on all of you is because your tax dollars are hard at work. I'll be back tomorrow for the money." Brighton states as we walks back to the carriage. Snow and I share a glance, we quickly make our way out of the town. We run through the forest, quickly making our way back to the castle.

We quickly enter the kitchen entry. "Baker Margaret! Baker Margaret!" We both cry as we rush into the kitchen, throwing off our cloaks. "Margaret! It's worse then you could ever imagine!" Snow cries.

"You saw the town!" She asks us.

"Yes! It's horrible!" I say. Margaret quickly pulls us into a hug. "The Queen has destroyed everything our father believed in!"

"She's even taxing them more as we speak, even though they have nothing!" Snow cries.

"That's to pay for all her lavish parties." Margaret explains. "She's throwing another one tonight. For a prince."

"A prince is here?" Snow asks as we pull away.

"And you two… It's said he has a army." Margaret says.

"Well… Maybe he could help us." I say.

"If he truly has an army… Then maybe he can help us take back the kingdom." Snow says with a small smile.

"My goodness, you two have had quite a day." Margaret says with a smile. "You're gonna have an even bigger night."

"Really?" I ask.

Margaret nods. "The two of you are gonna crash that ball."

Me and Snow look at each other, wide eyed. We've never been to one of the Queens ball.

* * *

I glance at Snow. She's dressed in a beautiful white feathery dress with white wings and wearing a hat with a swan on it. As for me, I'm wearing a white dress that fades out to black near the bottom. I have a black belt underneath my bust and I have white and black cat ears on my head.

We walk through the crowd of people, looking for someone who could be considered a prince.

"Her Majesty the Queen!" Someone suddenly announces. We follow everybody and move to the side of the room. We bow with everyone else. "His Royal Highness, the Prince of Valencia!" Snow and I share a glance.

Snow and I quickly find a spot just as the music starts. Snow and I turn around, I find myself staring at a guy with a giant beak covering half his face. I glance over to my sister and see her with the half naked guy. _'What is he doing here?'_

"You." He says.

"You!" Cries Snow.

"You're here." He states.

"I-I am. I'm here." Snow states the obvious. "But… You're the Prince?" Snow asks. I roll my eyes and bow to my partner.

"I'm sorry. Seeing you in this dress has caused me to lose my words." The Prince stammers.

I giggle. He looks in my direction and blinks when he recognizes me. "Well, at least it doesn't cause you to lose your pants." I snicker. I put my hand up and we walk in a half circle.

"She means, when we met you first, you weren't wearing pants. Sorry about her." The guys walk behind us, getting ready to shift partners. "Well, at least now you're dressed… Up…"

"Like a bunny." I snicker. I turn around to face my new partner. This one has a donkey on his head.

"Apparently it's a rabbit." The Prince corrects. I look over and notice that he didn't change partners. "Something about trickery and enemies and cunning." The Prince explains as everyone bows to their partners.

"Oh, ok…" Snow trails off.

"I look like an idiot."

"Yes, a little bit." Snow laughs.

"No. A lot." I correct. We all share a laugh.

Our partners turn us around. "So, what are you two…"

"Doing in the palace? Um…" Snow trails off, unsure of how to answer. "We live here. We have for a while, actually."

"We're kind of the princesses." I clarify for the Prince as the guys walk behind us again.

"What? You didn't tell me that." The Prince says, surprised.

"You never told us you're a Prince." Snow counters. I turn around and find myself staring at a frog man.

"I feared I looked ridiculous… Said the Prince in the bunny hat." We all giggle.

Snow finally notices that they haven't changed partners at all. "Aren't we supposed to be changing?"

"Yes, I believe so." The Prince twirls her around and dips her, causing Snow to step on his foot.

"I'm so sorry!" Snow cries.

"No, no, no, it's okay." The Prince assures.

I turn around but Snow and the Prince don't. "Forgive me." Snow says softly.

"No, forgive me." The Prince says.

I turn around and find myself staring at a guy in huge antlers. Snow finally gets to the point. "The truth is, I didn't just come here to dance tonight. I need your help." Snow states.

"Anything. I'm at your disposal." The Prince says. I smile, the two are perfect for each other.

"It's the Queen. Ever since our father died, she's terrorized the people and ruined the land. And we're hopping that a good-hearted Prince like yourself would…" Snow trails off. I look to where she was looking and find the Queen looking at us.

"We have to go." I grab Snow's arm and lead her out of the Hall. We jog out into the hallway and find ourselves being grabbed by two guards

* * *

**Another chapter done!**

**Please let me know how I did! Please R&R**

**(-.-)**


	3. Chapter 3

They lead us up to the balcony and the Queen closes the curtains. She turns to us with her hands on her hips. "You sneaky little tarts. What were you two doing, talking to my Prince?" The Queen asks.

"Your Prince?" I question. _'Isn't she a little old for him?!'_

"And where did you two get such a dress?" She asks, looking over us.

"Do you want to talk about our dresses or what you did to the village?" Snow snaps.

"Good for you, Snow White! Someone's been taking their confidence pills, hmm?" Snow looks away. "Do it again. Say it again." Snow remains quiet. "Come on. Oh, you're no fun! Brighton, you do it."

"Do you want to talk about my dress or what you did to the village?" Brighton says in a bored tone.

"Not irritating enough. Come on. Say it again. Be more irritating, more infuriating. Hmm?"

"Do you want to talk about my dress or about what you did to the village?" Brighton says in a high voice.

"Actually, you're both irritating." The Queen says.

"We've been there. We've seen what you did to the people." I state.

"You two left the castle grounds? Wow. Leila and Snow White, breaking all the rules today, hmm?" I curse under my breath. "That's a punishable offence, you know."

"By whose law?" I question, taking a step forward. The guard grabs me, making me step backward.

"You have no right to rule the way you do." Snow says, tears in her eyes. And technically, we're the rightful leader of this Kingdom."

The Queen takes a deep breath. "Probably not the best thing you could have said just there." The Queen says. The Queen waves her hand and the guards take us up to our rooms.

I stumble as they shove me in, locking the door. I take a deep breath, trying to stay calm. I look around, hoping to find something to help me get out and grab Snow. I quickly fetch my sword from my closet, wrapping it in some white cloth. I strap it to my back, hoping my hair will hide it well enough.

The door opens a little while later, Brighton steps in. He closes the door behind him and makes his way to me. "Okay, listen closely." I nod. "The Queen wants the two of you dead."

My eyes widen. "What?!"

Brighton shushes me. "She want's you two dead, I'm suppose to take you out to the woods and feed you to the beast. But… Your father was always so nice to me and I'm going to set you two free. Alright?" I nod. "Um… I gotta tie you up." I turn around and he ties me up with a rope.

We walk outside and I find a guard outside Snow's room. Another guard walks out with Snow in front of him, tied just like me. The two guards escort us to the front gates. Brighton leads us deep into the forest.

"Just let me go." Snow pleads. "I swear you'll never see either of us again.

"You think I want to be here? You brought this on yourself. "Neither of you should have upstaged the Queen, and now we're both paying the price." Snow must not have been told what Brighton was going to do for us. "Stop." Brighton says suddenly.

Snow and I stop. Snow turns to him. "Brighton, please." Snow tries again.

"Turn around." Brighton orders.

We hear rustling in the trees, something roars. "Please. Brighton, I'm afraid." Snow sobs. I stand still, trying not to draw the beast's attention. "I don't want to die like my father did."

"Your father was a good man. He was always very kind to me. In return, I shall give you one small piece of advice." Brighton starts cutting the rope around Snow's hands. "Run. Run as fast as you can and as far away from here as possible." Brighton quickly cuts the ropes around my hands. "Just run." We both turn to face him. Suddenly a branch snaps. "Like this. RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Brighton turns around and starts running back to the castle.

Snow and I look at each other before we pick up our dresses and start running in the opposite direction. Snow and I manoeuvre through the trees. Behind me I hear a sound, I look behind me and find Snow laying on the ground. I end up running into a branch because I wasn't looking where I was going. I look and find a sign right underneath it. 'NO entry over 4 feet' it said. I barley registered the door before I blacked out.

* * *

Slowly the fog clears from my head and I start opening my eyes. I open them fully and find myself staring a bunch of dwarfs. There is a cute one with a cowboy hat on and one with a wolf skin on the second floor. I look down and find another dwarf but this one was eating something and he is wearing a beret. I look to my right and find one with a flyers cap curled up next to Snow, who was still out. I hear chuckling from above me and look up, this one was wearing a top hat.

I hear mumbling beside me and I glance over and watch Snow wake up. "Their awake." I look over and see two more dwarfs, one with a soldier helmet and another with a pirate hat.

"Who are you?" Snow asks weakly.

"We ask the questions here. Who are you two?" The soldier one asks.

"I'm Leila and this is my sister Snow White." I answer.

They all gasp. "That's not possible." The soldier one states.

"Leila and Snow White's are deceptive trolls." The cute one with the cowboy hat says. His words hurt.

"Yeah. They keep her locked up in the tower." The wolf one says.

"Maybe this is a different Leila and Snow White." The one who was eating earlier says. We all stare at him. "It's not such uncommon names."

"If you're Leila and Snow White, then…" The one in the pirate hat trails off. "…Who's your father?"

"The King." Snow answers.

"They are Leila and Snow White, see?" The one in the beret says.

"I say never trust anyone over for feet." The cute cowboy states.

"Yeah." The wolf one says as he slides down a poll. "Let's drag them back out to the woods and pretend like we didn't see nothing!"

"No, you fools! Their princesses." The soldier one says.

"That means their valuable." The one in the top hat says.

"We should hold the girls up for ransom." The wolf one inputs.

"Their worth gold." The cowboy says with a small smile.

"Maybe we should get to know them first." The one in the flyers hat says, staring at us.

I sigh and sit up. "You won't get any gold for us. They want us dead." I state. "The Queen sent us out here to be killed by the beast."

"Why would the Queen want you two dead?" The cute cowboy asks.

"Cause she's a ugly tramp." I mumble. That got quite a few laughs, even the cowboy cracks a smile.

"Because she's wicked." Snow says from beside me.

The dwarfs agree. The cowboy slams his fist into a board behind him. "Sorry, but we have an appointment to keep." He slides down the pole. "So it's time for girlies to shuffle along." He says.

Snow sits up. "Oh, wait! You can't just kick us out."

"Yes they can, it's their home." I say, rolling my eyes.

"We have nowhere else to go." Snow finishes.

"Look. If the Queen finds you here, she'll kill us, too." I glance around the room, not wanting anyone to get into our mess.

"All I'm asking is to spend one night. Please." Snow pleads.

"Huddle!" The soldier one announces. They huddle and all begin talking at the same time. Snow and I share a look. Suddenly they break apart.

"Tough luck, your Highnesses." The cowboy says.

Snow and I look towards the others. "Sorry, Leila, Snow White. All votes need to be unanimous." The soldier explains.

We all look towards the cowboy. He looks and finds us all staring at him. Snow puts on her puppy eyes and I shrug when he gives me a glance. He throws down whatever he was eating. "One night."

"Thank you." Snow and I say.

"Come on, guys. Duty calls." They all make there way towards the door.

"Wait! We don't even know your names." I say.

The cowboy looks at me. "I'm Butcher." He says before leaving.

"Will Grimm." The soldier on says. He seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Half Pint." The one wearing the flyers hat says. He gives us a wink before following the other two.

"Napoleon." The one in the pirate hat gives us a bow.

"Grub." The beret one says.

"Chuck." The one in the top hat says.

"But you can call him Chuckles." Grub says. Chuckles laughs.

The wolf one walks up. "And I'm Wolf." He suddenly howls. Both Snow and I blink. We look at each other when the door closes behind Wolf.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I ask

* * *

**Sorry for the late updates everyone! I've been camping for the past couple of weeks and no electronics allowed... :( **

**Anyway, Hope you like!**

**(-.-) **


	4. Chapter 4

While the guys are gone Snow and I clean up a little and have dinner ready for them when they get back. We just finish placing it on the table when we hear them outside.

Butcher is the first one in but he doesn't notice us yet. "Nothing like an honest day's work." Half Pint announces as he walks in. I watch as they all seem very happy about something.

"Beats working down a mine." Napoleon says as him and Grub walk in. Chuckles, Grimm and Wolf walk in. Chuckles drops something on the floor and they all crowd around.

I snicker when no one notices the food on the table. Snow finally clears her throat and they all turn to stare at us. "Welcome home." Snow simply says.

They all stare at the food. Grub starts sniffing. "Lamb. Carrots. Gravy!" Grub says as he makes his way over. The others quickly follow. "I say their keepers."

"Sure they are." Butcher says as he sits down.

"Thank you." Wolf says before he sits down.

"You're welcome." We say together.

I look over to where they have dropped off their stuff and notice palace guard uniforms. I nudge Snow and point to them. Snow walks over with me following. "Why do you have palace guard uniforms?" She asks.

"We got them at work." Napoleon explains.

"What kind of job do you have?" Snow asks.

"We're… Renegades." Butcher says.

"Rebels." Chuckles inputs.

"Thieves!" Half Pint says, not even trying to hide it.

"That's true." Grub says, agreeing with him. "We stole the Queen's gold!"

I roll my eyes. The Queen deserved it. "You broke into the palace?" Snow asks.

"NO, we nabbed it outside the village." Half Pint explains.

"So you actually stole the people's gold." Snow states. I blink, I hadn't thought of that.

"Not exactly." Grimm says.

"Yes, exactly!" Snow exclaims. Snow checks the bag and sure enough it's the people's gold. "That's the people's money! Why, that's terrible. They need it. You must return it."

"We worked hard for that money." Butcher says.

"Stealing isn't work." Snow states.

"Sure it's work!" Half Pint exclaims.

"It's hard!" Butcher explains.

"I tore my shirt, had to sew it. That's work." Napoleon says.

"I'm sorry you got a few scrapes, but the townspeople need that money." Snow says.

"They hate us." Grub explains.

"Well, that can't be true." I say, finally joining in on the conversation.

"It is. They despise us." Wolf says.

"Years ago, when the Queen expelled all the 'undesirables'… No one stood up for us." Grimm explains. I stare at them all. "She said…" Grimm couldn't finish.

"Banish all the Uglies." Half Pint finishes.

"You've been mistreated by the Queen." Snow states.

"No one understands that better then us." I say. "It's unfair, but so is stealing from innocent families."

"We weren't always thieves." Wolf says.

"We were legitimate." Half Pint announces.

"With real trades." Grub inputs.

"I was a teacher." Grimm tells us.

"I was a butcher." Butcher says. I blink. _'Butcher was a butcher… Wow…'_

"And I ran the pub. A good, honest job." I raise and eyebrow at Half Pint.

"Honest?" Chuckles asks.

"It was almost honest." Half Pint proclaims. "I stole a little."

"A little?" Wolf asks.

"It's a cash business!"

"That's you excuse?" Grimm asks.

"Hey, everybody does it, all right?" Half Pint states.

"I didn't." Napoleon says.

"Neither did I." Butcher says.

"Uh, you put you thumb on the scale!" Half Pint exclaims.

"I did not!" Butcher says.

"Did too! And you cheat at poker!" Half Pint says, pointing at Napoleon.

Snow looks at me. I recognize that look, she bends down, grabs the money and quickly makes her way out. I look at the guys, all arguing at the table before quickly following my sister. Just as I close they door I hear Butcher yell. I quickly dash after my sister. Snow looks around as the door opens and they all rush out.

As we enter the town I look behind us and find them a ways back. We quickly run to the magistrates office and Snow places the townspeople's gold on his desk. His eyes widen. He grabs the gold and tells us to follow him outside.

"My friends," He says to the townspeople. "Our money has been returned!" He says as he holds up the bag. The town cheers. "It was brought back to us by…" He ushers us over. "These two young ladies, tell us your names."

"I'm…" Snow begins. I hear yelling and look over and see the dwarfs.

"By those men there!" I say, cutting off Snow and pointing at the guys. They all stop and stare at me. "Those men… They're the ones that brought back the gold. The Queen told you that they were undesirables, but she lied." Grimm gives me a confused look. "These brave men are the true heroes. They fearlessly raided the Queen's caravan and… And retrieved your gold. They're the ones that really deserve your thanks." I say and begin clapping. Snow quickly joins in and soon the entire townspeople are clapping for them.

When the townspeople are finished thanking them we make our way back to the tree. Once we arrive Grimm tells us to wait inside. We walk in and Snow and I share a look. "What do you think is going to happen." Snow asks.

"I don't know Snow… We did take the gold." Snow sighs.

A moment later they all wake in and stare at us. "You two can stay." They all say.

Snow sighs and sits down while I smile. "But we've got conditions." Butcher says. "If you're going to live with us, you have to be one of us."

I nod, knowing they meant a thief. But Snow being the naive one of us didn't get it. "I have to be a dwarf?" Snow asks. I snicker at my sister.

"No. It means you have to be a thief." Napoleon explains.

"I feel I've been clear about my thoughts on stealing." Snow says.

"What if you were stealing from the Queen?" Wolf asks.

"You said yourself she's wicked." Grimm says.

"And an ugly tramp." I mumble. They all chuckle.

"Somebody has to stop her." Half Pint explains.

"Why not you two?" Napoleon asks.

"Why not us?" Half Pint says, referring to us and him. I raise an eyebrow as the others stare at him. "I mean us." Half Pint now says, referring to everyone.

Snow stands up. "But this time I have conditions." Snow says. "Whatever we steal goes back to the people." Snow states.

The guys all nod. "Minus a small commission." Butcher says.

"Butcher!" The guys all exclaims.

"Fine. But they don't know the first thing about thieving!" Butcher exclaims.

Grimm takes a step froward. "Then we'll teach them. We'll teach here to believe." Snow and I look at each other. "We shall start early tomorrow morning, alright." Me and Snow nod.

Everybody gets ready for bed. Half Pint, Chuckles, Wolf and Grub head upstairs while Butcher, Grimm and Napoleon stay downstairs. Snow and I lay down on the rug, where we first woke up this morning. I close my eyes and darkness consumes me.

* * *

**Two in one day! Awesome! Plez R&R!**

**(-.-)**


End file.
